Family Madness
by briennereneeleny
Summary: When They find a bunch of kittens and figure out there not normal. what do they do? Why did this happen? How will they get home? Can a certain someone control their abilities? Why does she need protection? How many family members does she have? What is her friend going to do? What makes her friend so overprotective of her? Why are they here?


Ami seized a piece of her scarlet hair and looped it around the rest, tucking the corner in so that it was held in a ponytail. Rolling up her sleeves, she plunged her hands in the sudsy water, wincing a little as a very thin mist of steam came off her reddening skin. But she gritted her teeth And plopped the onyx colored kitten inside the water. The creature didn't seem to mind at all, finding the water very agreeable against her fur. Ami gave a tiny smile and began washing the kitten, babbling all sorts of nonsense about how much she had always wanted a cat. the kitten listened patiently, but her eyes were full of worry, and her ears kept twitching.

Meanwhile, in the other room, Emma was washing a white one with purple stripes on his cheeks. This one seemed a lot more frustrated, and carried a very regal air about him. Emma knew quite a bit more what she was doing than Ami. She paused when she came across the stump where the kitten's front left leg used to be. She gave the kitten a sympathetic smile, which the cat returned with a disdainful stare.

"Ah, its okay, I think you're beautiful!" She bent down and kissed the kitten on the forehead. Next thing she knew, she was now facing a very handsome guy. His clothes, had they been dry, would've been very poufy and regal. His snow white hair went down almost to his knees. The marks on his cheeks were slightly faded. But the most amazing part about him were his eyes. The color of honey in the sunlight, they flashed in the light. They were positively dazzling. They seemed to bore a hole straight through hers. She watched, dazed, as he blinked with long lashes. His lips contorted into a frown.

"You should be grateful." He slapped her hard across the cheek. Her eyes were dull only for a moment, and she glared straight back at him, though her cheeks were tinting in a slight blush.

"Get. Out." Her voice was hard as cinder. She lifted her head a little and yelled, "Ami, anime characters are invading." The guy stood with a quiet fwsh. Or rather, it WOULD be quiet if he weren't soaked, and glided out of the room, leaving Emma to stare after him.

"What did you say?" Ami shouted back, then shrugged. It probably wasn't a big deal; she didn't smell anything out of the ordinary. She flinched, and if her ears weren't like a human's, they would've twitched. There was a pair of footsteps outside her door that were very NOT like her friend's!

"Sorry, kitty." She murmured as she scooped the kitten up and held her awkwardly. She still wasn't used to holding pets. In one swift motion,she strode to the door and yanked it open- just in time to see Emma, (who was now for some reason in a goddess oufit now) tackle a very tall white haired guy. She looked up from her position of straddling him across the waist, her skirt in a very unlady like position, and stared at Ami,

"Uhh, its not what it looks like!" Ami's wide eyes bent into a squint. She accidentally squeezed the kitten, and it squirmed out of her grasp, landing lightly on the floor.

"Umm, and how is it not? Who IS this?" She stood straighter, her fists clenched as she glared at the guy. Her eyes seemed to be full of fire behind the chocolate tones. "YOU! Get off of my friend!" Emma looked down at the guy she was clearly on top of instead of the other way around and they shared confused looks for just a second.

"Anime characters. Kiss your cat and you'll see." She leaned in closer to the guy, studying his face.

"You shall not tempt me, mortal." She raised her eyebrow.

"Uhh, who said we're mortal?" Meanwhile, Ami was still trying to process Emma's words. She always had been a little slow on the uptake. Finally her eyes widened. That was SESSHOMARU!

"OOH!" She bellowed, then glanced at the kitten on the floor, not entirely liking the idea. The kitten seemed to agree, but held out her paw expectantly. Ami hesitated, then bent down and barely pecked it. In another moment, Kagome was sitting on the floor, looking exhausted. Ami sighed inwardly. "Ah geez," She thought. "Why didn't I at least get someone like Inuyasha or Koga?" But she held her tongue, still really surprised that what Emma said had worked. She turned back to Sesshomaru. "Why are you here?"

"No time to explain," Emma cut in before he could speak. "We need to bring back the other kittens we got."

"Uuuh..." Ami murmured, but saw the determined look in her friend's eye and shrugged.

*

About ten minutes later there was quite a crowd inside Emma's living room. There were Inuyasha, Kagome, Rin, Jaken, Sesshomaru, Shippo, Koga, Sango and Miroku. Ami was very valiantly trying to get all the cat hairs out of her mouth. A moment later she felt ten pairs of glaring eyes on her. "Umm, Hi..." She waved awkwardly at the crowd.

"Why are you here?" Emma began, but got tackled in a hug from Rin. Ami bit her lip, then strode over to Inuyasha and rubbed his ears. She giggled, a slight blush on her face. "I've always wanted to do that!" She whispers. Inuyasha's eyebrow twitches and he slams a fist into her head. Ami stared with childishly wide eyes. They began filling with tears that were about the size of table tennis balls. Emma glared. "How DARE you do that?!" and a moment later there was a very dark force behind her. Faster than it takes to blink, Inuyasha was slammed into the wall right as Kagome yelled, "SIT BOY!" Suffice it to say, Inuyasha wasn't going to be moving for a while. The dark force seemed both to condense and expand, and a moment later there stood a tall muscular guy with hip length red hair that landed on an epic belt, contrasting with white pants. He wore a sleeveless jacket without a shirt, and there was an apple in his hand and a smirk on his lips. His eyes were exuberant emeralds.

"Hello. name's Blaize. I'm lady Emma's Butler and Bodyguard." Emma puffed out her cheek.

" I can take care of myself. Go back to my dad." Sesshomaru's eyes flashed as he watched the two of them, lingering on Emma longer than Blaize. Ami's eyes narrowed and she caught Sesshomaru's eyes.

"Hey you! You've been staring at my friend since you got here, and I've gotta tell you, she's like a sister to me, and Demon Lord or not, if you try anything I'll bite your throat out!" Her eyes blazed fierce as his, and the teeth on the sides of her mouth elongated to points that just peeked out from her cherry lips. Without taking her eyes off Sesshomaru, she opened her mouth again. "And good to see ya again Blaize, thanks for the help!" She sensed rather than saw him bow from the corner of her eye. She hardened her gaze. "This guy here was tryin' to assault Emma!" The power of glares in that room multiplied two fold and Ami heard the sound of Blaize's knuckles cracking.

"Well then, maybe I should take out the trash." Emma began fluttering in her attempt to get up.

"Don't you dare! He's our guest and Ami stop it." Ami nodded to Blaize's words.

"Yup, unless this demon dog starts behaving." She turned her head slightly to where Emma was behind her. "And why? He's Sesshomaru! I know he's one of the most awesome characters, but he's also one of the most dangerous when he doesn't know people, and no way Blaize or I are going to let him hurt you, that's what we're here for!" She gave a wild animalish grin.

"Honestly, I don't care one way or another about the lot of you." Sesshomaru droned. He flinched as Emma tackled him in a bear hug, and only just managed to stay standing. Both Blaize and Ami sighed collectively.

"Now now Lady Emma, you need to control your urges to hug people and things." Ami hesitated, twiddling her toe into the ground. Truth was, she really wanted to hug the guy too. She gave Blaize a pleading look. He anime sweatdropped, running a hand through his hair. "Its not lady like, Lady Ami."

"Screw that, I don't care!" Emma held on tighter. Blaize sighed and began walking to the kitchen.

"I'll be back." As soon as he was gone, Ami faltered, reached out sort of, and then stopped akwardly, trying to overcome her shyness about such things. Her cheeks turned the color of tomatoes. Blaize came out a minute later with pocky and ice cream

"Want any, girls?" Emma dashed over and stole a piece of pocky. Ami hesitated for a moment then joined them. Emma sat on the couch on Blaize's right and Ami sat with her back against the couch on the floor to his left. Sesshomaru's honey eyes gleamed as he watched Blaize's every move. It almost seemed like he was...Jealous?

Suddenly a strange purple haired girl poufed out of nowhere, crouching on the top of the couch above Blaize and the seat Ami would've taken if she hadn't preferred the floor.

"Aww, he's jelly." She mock pouted the words as she stared at Sesshomaru.

"Hey Cuz." Emma mumbled over stuffed cheeks.

"Looks like Uncle Joe brought his gift early." Ami was watching the series of glares Emma was getting from the demon dog, trying to piece everything together.

"So wait, this is HIS doing?" The purple haired girl nodded, stealing a pocky for herself. "Well, what do we do about it now? We've got all these people that shouldn't even BE here-Not that I DON'T want you here or anything!" Ami waved her hands frantically in front of her, then met the girl's bright blue eyes again. "But, umm, why?" The girl smirked, a laugh on her lips, and began bouncing her crossed leg.

Emma cuz seemed to smirk at her say this" well Emma like the show. And characters so he brought you guys here."  
"so Vivia are you bringing them back?" Emma asked her cuz.  
"nope you have to figure it out yourself. So bye" after that Vivia telophased out of there making Emma to throw a fireball where she was.

Emma just glared then huffed at what happened.


End file.
